


一路向北

by sanxun_in_a_month



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:28:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26043496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanxun_in_a_month/pseuds/sanxun_in_a_month
Summary: 冬日情歌，ooc算我的，大家看的爽就行略微肉渣，请未成年谨慎观看
Relationships: 幻花 - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	一路向北

某幻是在郊区的一间居酒屋里找到花少北的。坐在旁边的的卡座点了瓶波子汽水后看着对方桌前放着瓶半空的风之森和一碟烤提灯，撇了撇嘴去前台给两人结了帐，再架起人不由分说的带回车上，清了清嗓子准备仗着心理年龄优势给人做心理导师。  
然而他忘了两件事，花少北就算只喝了半瓶，但是人在毫无戒备的情况下酒量会比平时更容易醉，以及醉了酒的花少北会很难照顾。  
他东扯西扯的问人怎么跑到这么远的地方，是情场失意还是悟了什么人生大事，叨叨了一大堆直到嘴都干了才发现坐在副驾的人一直望着窗外，也不知道听进去了几分。  
花少北沉默着没回应，这场胡来的出走把情场失意和人生大事都占了，下午本来准备一起去b站谈一下最新综艺的事情，再借着一起做恰饭视频的理由与暗恋对象去搓顿烧烤，再忽悠人喝瓶啤酒好借着照顾他的借口和他靠的稍微近些。  
结果就在看到某幻在和个留着齐肩短发的妹子聊天，两人聊到什么好笑的，妹子笑的花枝乱颤，银铃般的笑声传来。  
娇小可爱、说话声音轻轻的、笑声似歌。  
都是他从未拥有过的东西，也难怪别人会喜欢这样的女孩，要不是有喜欢的人了他自己也会喜欢。

身边的人又在那边开始说了。“人喝醉酒变成闷葫芦的，就是这件心事沉重到不想跟别人提起。所以你说吧，这酒量好有时也不是什么好事情吧。”  
花少北闷在车里越听越来气，解了安全带打开了车门，赌气的留下一句你个崽种爷喜欢你啊就转身离开，留下某幻一人在车里对着敞开的车门和灌进车里的冷风发懵。  
夜晚的冷风吹到他脸上，酒壮人胆，这下连兄弟都做不了了，好不容易在上海营造出来的归属感就要烟消云散。  
他要无家可归了。

十五秒后他想，停车场真的不是个与人接吻的好地方。  
他被拽着手臂倒进一个温暖的怀抱，某幻把头埋在他的颈窝，喃喃诉说着一天自己等了多久，就等着他什么时候开窍。  
“我从一开始就对你图谋不轨。”  
他是这么说的。

从表明心意到唇齿缠绵只能凭着模糊印象扑倒在家里客厅的沙发上，俩人只花了一小时零九分钟，其中包括四十五分钟的回途车程。  
在这之后就是整夜良宵，俩人从楼下折腾到了楼上，花少北哭哑了嗓子，岔开的双腿支撑不住身体哆哆嗦嗦的打着颤，腰背弯成了不可思议的弧度，配着软糯的呻吟，像极了只懒倦的猫。  
深夜的窗外偶尔会响起一声车鸣，或者是喝的醉烂的人抱着电线杆痛骂这个世界的不公。每到这时候某幻的眼底深处都藏着危险的光，像只等待猎物的掠夺者。指尖紧扣住对方的腰，常年藏在衣服下的白皙软肉被掐出一圈红印，阴茎从被外面世界的声响刺激得骤然收紧的肉穴中抽出，再狠狠插入，一下下的将他的求饶撞碎到只能半咬着被子呜咽求救。

……

这场单方面的出走最后被定义成了小情侣之间的小打小闹，蕾丝在家门口抱着装了花生米的太空舱，一脸懵逼的听着新晋小情侣说要去自驾游几个月，视频存稿代发的任务和猫儿子都托付给了自己。  
俩人把自己的叛逆和幼稚团吧团吧塞进行李箱里，上了路。

……

透过后视镜看过去，花少北躺在后排座位上眯着眼，一副随时可能会睡过去的样子。或许是因为晕车，或许是因为今天出发前才做过的一次用光了他全部的力气。某幻还记得他把头埋在自己的胸口小声啜泣着，细密的睫毛被泪水打湿，亮闪闪的。他伸出手，假装整理挂在后视镜上的流苏挂件，趁机将视线扫过少年的身上，从头顶乱糟糟的头发到还泛着嫣红的眼角，从胡乱套上的衬衫一直到锁骨附近一朵朵红艳印记。手指无意识摸上自己脖子上的痕迹，行，属于彼此的专属标记。  
嗯，这是属于他的人。

这段路的路况实在不太好，后备箱里粘着金吉拉贴纸的箱子与车盖相撞，发出咚的一声。花少北在后座裹着棉袄小声嘀嘀咕咕，抱怨人也不减慢车速，一点都不为他的行李着想。  
箱子里面没有多少东西，青年在这件事上意外的很舍得，20寸的行李箱中只装着三两件上衣、破洞裤，一小袋洗漱用品。美名自己可以在回来的路上买些纪念品来当以后送人的礼物，说的好像他俩这次的目的地是面朝大海春暖花开的南方，而不是入冬了的哈尔滨。  
在到目的地之前给北子哥买套冬服，某幻在自己的心里又记上一笔。

哈尔滨很冷，正式入冬后干冷干冷的，风夹杂着雪花粒粒吹到脸色，刮的生疼。  
但是下雪的哈尔滨也很美，白天踩着结冰了的江面悠哉悠哉走到太阳岛；下午去中央大街逛逛，吃街边小店卖的马迭尔冰棍，买根冻的梆硬的糖葫芦你一颗我一颗分着吃；晚上跟着导游一日团买票去冰雪大世界看看冰雕，约着夏天一起去海边堆沙雕；深夜在住所啃两口大列巴，在嚼的腮帮子生疼后得出再也不买这玩意的一致结论，跟其他仨人约着游戏或者一起鸽了约定做会儿运动。

这样的生活过了大半个月，二月的一个早晨某幻拉着花少北去往机场，说要换个地方去玩玩，逛完就回上海接花生米回家。  
花少北在路上瞅了瞅某幻给他发的图，一望无际的湖面上结着蓝冰，比迪士尼乐园里的主题城堡还要梦幻，教堂里的穹顶描绘着辉煌的壁画，他扯了扯对方的衣服，小声问着这次的目的地。  
“我们一路向北。”

**Author's Note:**

> 某幻在b站遇到的是b站员工，他俩的cp粉，正好聊到花少北上次直播的大嗓门，穿过墙板直到某幻麦克风的收录范围。  
> 不要与刚喝了酒的人接吻，查酒驾的时候你亲完吹气会报警的。  
> 很多教堂是不允许拍照的，一定要提前调查清楚。  
> 俩人要去的是俄罗斯，奥岛，贝加尔湖真的很好看，但是蓝冰得在二月才有，那个时候的冰才能冻结实


End file.
